Iron Tears
by Fluff Inc
Summary: [Revamped][SS] She was the queen of the dead. He was her servant in more ways than one.
1. Mine

Orpheus's grief was overwhelming.

He could not endure it. The thought of life without Eurydice was foreign to him… an alien concept… an alien concept, which he did not wish to become familiar with.

-

**Iron Tears**

I Mine I

(I **will** move their hearts with my melody)

-

She loved his fingers.

Grace and beauty were the words she associated with his touch though one may be inclined to disagree.

People, however, do see differently.

And see differently she did.

Her eyelids had long fluttered shut when he started humming.

She loved it when he sang.

But who did not love his gift?

There was no limit to his control when he sung. Everything animate and inanimate would trail after him longing for the crystal notes he produced.

Any instrument would bend to his will be it ivory, ebony, wooden, metal, or string.

Unconsciously she leaned into his touch.

And unconsciously he stiffened.

These tiny, insignificant facts did not escape her however.

Larger, more important facts were also not safe from her.

Like, for example, the fact that he hated her.

But it did not hurt or offend her in any way. She knew full well he had him on a string… literally and metaphorically.

-

"_Yue-_chan_, Kero-_chan_, you may depart."_

_With a low bow and the rustle of folding wings the Princess' guardians left._

_Hollow emerald met equally empty amber._

"_Li-kun." His named rolled off her tongue. Just like it always did._

_A rose-hued muslin cloth draped over beaded throw pillows and velvet stuffed animals occupied a dais. _

But he never noticed any of these things.

_Amidst all of that she sat there adorned in black silk._

He only saw her.

"_Li-kun would you like to comb my hair?"_

_He knew it was not a question no matter how much it sounded like a polite inquiry._

_He took a step._

_And another._

_Towards her… always towards her, it seemed. _

_No matter what he did it always brought him closer to her. And he did not like it in any way._

_He finally reached her side, and kneeled down. His hands sought out for the now-familiar fine-toothed ebony comb. _

_As usual it was nestled between an ice pink poodle, and a lime-green stuffed frog with its cherry red tongue peaking._

Routine.

His pale fingers were a stark contrast against the dark chocolate curls with almost unnoticeable undertones of lighter brown bordering on auburn.

That was all to it… a boring routine, mediocre at its best.

He would watch, secretly transfixed, how easily his fingers combed through her hair.

But it was all he had.

"_Sing me a song… Li-_kun…" _his name was merely an afterthought. _

-

He was hers to control.

And she did not hide the fact that she liked things the way they were.

She leaned closer unto him, resting her cheek against the rough fabric of his shirt. But it did not bother her in the lease.

As long as he continued to comb her hair…

As long as he continued to sing for her…

She let out an inaudible sigh.

An inaudible, contented sigh, it was.

Her hands, which were clutched by her lap, slowly made their way upwards.

Her left hand rested by his side. Her right index finger however continued ascending.

It continued it's way upward. Finally settling on a simple, silk black ribbon fastened by his nape.

She fingered it relishing the fabric.

As long as he wore this around his neck…

With such close proximity she heard the sharp intake of breath and the stiffening of his muscles.

She could not help the slight incline of the corner of her lips.

As long as…

-

It was happening more and more often… the time they spent together was…

Yue let the music wash over him. It was a fairly simple song, soft and gentle as a lullaby.

He stood outside the door mindful of the approaching footsteps that resonated against the marble flooring.

Silence again.

And:

"Do you think it is wise?"

Gracefully arching a slender eyebrow, he removed his gaze from his mistress and her… pet.

The time they spent together—or more adequately put: the time _she_ wanted to spend with him—was occurring at a rather alarming frequency.

"Think of what as wise?" He chose to pretend.

"Why her attachment of course. To that mortal."

The softness in Ruby Moon's voice made the blue-eyed guardian slightly suspicious.

"Attachment? I would hardly call it that."

Attachment? He believed his Princess to be above such base animalistic needs.

"But… what would you know about attachment?" It was barely inaudible.

Turning away he decided to look for Keroberus.

When he had turned around a corner, a good distance away from his mistress' quarters, he stopped abruptly.

_That_ was a rather good question.

_**Tsuzuku.**_


	2. Yours

"Jealousy is not becoming of you."

He raised an eyebrow in response.

"I would hardly call it that." His tone was cold and clipped. Just like he was.

"The boy would do no harm."

"You do not know that."

Ruby Moon rolled her eyes dramatically. Yue's paranoia was irritating. She found it pointless to hang around outside the door of the princess. The boy was harmless. There was absolutely nothing to worry about.

"All he does is sing her to sleep."

There was no response from him.

"He is not going to take advantage of her."

He resolutely stared at the carved, mahogany doors that lead to the princess' bedroom.

"Besides… if anyone's going to make any advances I suppose it would be Sakura-_hime_—"

Yue stalked off abruptly.

She smirked faintly and just a hint bitterly as she watched his retreating back.

-

**Iron Tears**

II Yours II

(Orpheus was astounded and perplexed by this two-fold **death** of his wife)

-

His head was resting on her lap.

Her fingers combed through his hair absentmindedly.

It was quiet… much too quiet.

He didn't use to mind the silence.

It was only recently he came to hate it.

It was because the stillness made him remember.

It made him remember the price he had to pay for _her_.

-

"_Is she worth it? Is she worth your life? Is she worth sunshine and fresh air?"_

"_I love her."_

_Silence met his answer._

"_Do you really?"_

_There was something in her tone that made him stop._

_But… he answered, "Yes," anyway. _

_Slowly, an empty smile came upon her lips. _

"_Suppi-chan," butterfly wings gave a start, " inform Yue-chan to let Tsukiyomi-hime go."_

"_As my princess wishes."_

_She clapped her hands delightedly. "Rest assured she is unharmed. I'm sure Amaterasu-san would be glad to have her back." _

_She smiled at him serenely. "We'll have lots of fun Li-kun."_

_Gazing into her green eyes, he personally thought that that sounded foreboding._

-

"Is she worth it? Is she worth your life? Is she worth sunshine and fresh air?" she questioned cheerfully.

The sudden question made brought him back to the present.

He found it uncanny that she could read his mind.

He could hide nothing from her.

"What do you plan to do with me?"

This wasn't exactly the first time he asked her this question.

"Why, Li-_kun_, you are mine. I'll do anything I want to with you."

And this wasn't exactly the first time she replied back with this answer.

"A story. Please read me a story, Li-_kun_."

This wasn't exactly the last time that she would suggest something completely pointless and childish.

"Alright," was his barely audible answer.

And this wasn't exactly the last time that he would bend to her will.

-

"The singing has stopped."

"You're back."

Ruby Moon arched an eyebrow at him mockingly.

Yue ignored him.

He shifted uncomfortably.

"He's not coming out."

"The princess still wants to play with him then, I suppose."

She suddenly found cold, blue eyes narrowed at her.

"There's no need to act like that. Sakura-_hime_ is more than capable—"

"—I still don't trust him."

"Suit yourself."

She hastily spun on her heel.

This time she would be the one walking away.

-

_Tsuzuku._

-

**Author's Notes: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any CLAMP characters/references that will be made in the future. I wish I did though.

Forgive me for the general vagueness of this story. Hopefully I will be able to clear things in the future.

By the way: Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu are borrowed from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. In the series, Tsukiyomi is Tomoyo's regnal name and Amaterasu is her older sister.

Dedicated to Eina and Kuya Sheo.


End file.
